Sacrafice
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: When Ema tells Klavier off, KLavier sacrifices something to prove his feelings for her


"Will you just leave me alone!" The prosecutors looked over at Prosecutor Gavin's office at the shouting. Ema ran out of the door. "Here I am trying to review a case with you and you just try to flirt with me!"

"Fräulein Skye," Klavier said. "I'm not trying to flirt with you today."

"Like you weren't yesterday," Ema said. Klavier looked down. "I thought so." Ema shook her head and ran off. Klavier went back into his office.

"Every time," he said. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He was shocked to see who was at the door. "Ah" He rushed to straighten out his desk.

"Klavier," the man said. "I wish you'd stop doing that _every_ time I see you." Klavier laughed awkwardly.

"Right," he said. "Force of habit. Can I get you anything Mr. Edgeworth."

"I was wondering if I could help you out," Edgeworth said smiling. "Your argument with Ema wasn't very quite." Klavier huffed.

"It wasn't my fault," he muttered. "She's over sensitive."

"I'm sure Ema would say the same thing," Edgeworth said. Klavier nodded. "Dare I suggest you try doing things her way for once."

"Like that would that would ever work," Klavier moaned. "I mean she hates me."

"She certainly doesn't love you," Edgeworth said. Klavier looked down. "Hey you said it first. Besides she doesn't hate you."

"She only listens to you," Klavier said. "You're the one she likes, not me."

"Here I thought you always got the lady," Edgeworth said. "You and your band."

"Hey we broke up remember," Klavier objected.

"So the news tidbit I heard about you getting back together at New Years was false."

"That's different," Klavier muttered. "It's just for charity."

"Still you're more popular than me," Edgeworth said. "I mean I may be chief but you still have fans wanting you."

"Yeah. It doesn't matter if she doesn't love me," Klavier said looking down. Edgeworth lifted an eyebrow. "Besides I just can't pick up one of those girls just cause I want to date." Klavier looked at his boss. "Right?"

"My advise," Edgeworth said. "If you want Miss Ema then meet her in the middle." He left.

"He makes it sound so easy," Klavier sighed. He picked up her phone. "We never did get to talk about the case." He texted Ema to meet him up later. He sighed not looking forward to tonight.

"Hello," Klavier said. Ema was not amused.

"Let's just get this over with Fop," she said. She was eating her snackoos.

"I don't mean to offend you but isn't the point of going to a restaurant to eat at a restaurant."

"Whatever but this is not-"

"I know this is purely business." Ema was surprised at his tone but nodded.

"And how many would it be today?" the waitress asked.

"Just two," Klavier said. Ema huffed. What was with him? Was what she said hurt him that much? The waitress nodded as she led them to a table. Ema sat herself down wondering what was on Klavier's mind.

"You ok fop," Ema asked. Klavier looked up.

"Yeah Fräu-Detective Skye," Klavier said. "So what happened in the case?"

"Well Prosecutor Gavin," Ema started. She explained the case thoroughly as Klavier listened while he ate. "Should be simple enough to prove."

"Yeah," Klavier said. "It sure will be. You shouldn't have a hard time up on stand."

"I guess," Ema said. "Through science and forensics." She smirked. "I hope you can handle it fop."

"You too detective," he smiled.

"Ok FOP!" Ema said as Klavier got up. He looked at her. "What is going on."

"I-I," Klavier stuttered. "Ema listen I-I really care about you."

"Right," Ema said. "If you truly cared than why do you flirt with every other girl you see."

"That's different," Klavier said. "I only do it to them because that's what _they_ want. Not me."

"You talk a big game Fop," Ema said. "But I know you don't really feel that way." Klavier looked visibly hurt.

"But-"

"Stop toying with my feelings and just save it for one of your precious fans," Ema said before getting out of the restaurant. Klavier looked down at the table trying not to cry.

'Tears,' he thought. 'I must really love her.' He went back to the prosecutor's office. He saw the chief talking to his younger sister before he saw Klavier.

"I take it dinner didn't go well," Edgeworth said as he saw Klavier.

"No," Klavier said. Edgeworth's phone went off.

"What?" he said. "But Klavier's right here and-" Klavier looked up. Edgeworth put his hand over his phone. "Lana called. Ema never came home."

"Probably running off somewhere," Klavier said. "It won't take long before she goes back home."

"I guess," Edgeworth said. "But she always sees Lana."

"I'll go after her," Klavier said.

"Um I don't think she's upstairs," Franziska said as Klavier ran up the stairs. Klavier ran into his office and dug through his cabinets.

"I know it's here somewhere," Klavier said before finding his item. He look up at the window and saw his reflection.

_"Stop toying with my feelings!"_

_"You don't really feel that way."_

"If that's the way she sees me, I'll just change it."

"Hey what do you think you're doing in hea-" Franziska said opening the door, Edgeworth behind her.

"!"

Meanwhile Ema was walking around the park before she sat on a swing.

"Maybe I over reacted a bit," Ema said. "But he doesn't care about me." She heard footsteps behind her. "Go away fop."

"No Fräulein," he said.

"How did you even find me?' Ema huffed.

"You left you're footprint analyzer at my office once," Klavier said. "Your sister was worried about you. Frankly so was I."

"I guess I better go back then," She said standing up. "Well thanks for-" She stared at Klavier.

"Something on my face?" he asked.

"Yo-Your-" She stuttered. Klavier took Ema's hand and held up to his neck. "What did you do to your hair." Klavier gave a sad smile as Ema stared at his now short hair.

"I cut it," he said.

"Just because of what I said?" Ema asked. Klavier nodded as he took Ema's face closer to him. Ema didn't stop the kiss this time. She smiled and kissed back. When they broke off the kiss Ema smiled. "You really didn't have to do that you know. The hair I mean."

"It was the only I could think to show you how serious I am about you, Ema," Klavier said. Ema began to cry.

"I-I" Ema stuttered. "You made a difference today, Klavier." She hugged him as he held onto her tight.


End file.
